Let me go
by Shade Fenris Ravenwing
Summary: Rated for not so nice ideas. Beast Boy has a problem, and Raven has been elected to help him. Could something happen between them? Summary sucks, I know.
1. Chapter 1: Let me go

Me: Well, because my other story was out of date, I'm taking it off, but I may fix it up and put it back up. I would like reviews, though. It would be nice.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything involving TT, if I did, Terra would blow up, Robin and Star would get a room, and Rae and BB would be together. And I think Cy and Jinx is much better then Cy and Bumblebee, so Jinx would be good, not evil. Yeah, that's about it.

Chapter 1: Let me go

Raven woke up early, like she usually did, and went down to the kitchen to get her herbal tea. As soon as she walked in the doors of the living room, though, she was tackled by a Starfire.

"Friend Raven! It is a glorious morning! Have you come to join us in the breaking of the fast?" Starfire exclaimed while giving Raven one of her patented death-hugs. Extricating herself from Starfire's hug before it killed her, she shook her head.

"No, I'm just going to get my herbal tea and read my book," Raven answered in her monotone. She proceeded to float over to the kitchen table and make herself her tea. She sat herself down at the far end, across from Cyborg, who was wolfing down his breakfast, and to the right of Nightwing and Starfire, who were discussing the phrase fit as a fiddle.

After he became twenty, Robin decided the whole Nightwing idea had merit, and with the assistance of Batman, he became the somewhat darker side of himself. He stood about 5'10", and while his hair wasn't quite as long as it was when Starfire went into the future, it was working on it. His belt had gained quite a few new gadgets, as well, including a few he had yet to show to the team.

Cyborg, on the other hand, hadn't changed too much, Even though he was twenty-two. He became 6'0", and gained a few new upgrades to his tech, but still had kept mostly the same. However, he no longer looked as bulky as before, and his mechanical parts were more circumspect.

Starfire, age nineteen, had grown up, to about 5'7", and had decided on a change of outfit after it was discovered short skirts and tight tops were, while comfortable, were not suited for battles where clothes got ripped. Now, she wore a skintight purple suit of the same shade as her original clothes, but covering a few more areas. This didn't stop Nightwing from still staring when he thought she wasn't looking.

Raven hadn't changed too much, although she was now nineteen as well. She got a bit taller, till she was 5'7", and now she was wearing a white leotard and cape. She was freer with her emotions now, though she was still unable to express them freely.

Beast Boy had changed the most. After a much needed growth spurt, which landed him at 5'10", and gaining a bit more muscle, not like Cyborg, but more toned like Nightwing, he had changed his uniform. His boots were steel-toed, and his uniform consisted of black baggy pants and a tight black long-sleeve shirt, along with spiked gloves and a studded belt. Speaking of Beast Boy……….

"Hey, where is the grass stain?" Cyborg asked, noticing that no one had come down to argue with him over breakfast. Then the doors to the common room slid open to reveal none other then Beast Boy. But, something seemed different about him. He didn't bounce in, like he used to do, instead, he kind of trudged past them to the sink, where he poured himself a glass of water, then drank it and walked back towards the doors. Not even pausing to say hi or goodbye, he left the common room without a word, without even looking at the others. They just sat there, a little freaked.

"Anyone else see that as odd?" Nightwing asked.

"He's been acting really strange lately," Cy noted. "He seems to have lost his energy or something.

"Yeah, it is strange. Do you think something is wrong with Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Maybe he is sick. Perhaps the chicken soup?" Star asked hopefully.

"I doubt that will help, Star. He's been acting really strange lately, locking himself in his room, not talking to us unless there is a mission, not even arguing with me about food or video games. Actually, he's reminding me of you, Rae," Cy said.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. But, why? I had a reason. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me, but he doesn't have that problem. What is the matter with him?" Raven was genuinely worried. A look passed between the other three Titans, who grinned identical evil grins and turned away when she looked back at them.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him?" Star suggested hopefully.

"Maybe Raven should do it," Nightwing put in.

"Wait, hold on! Why me?" Raven was getting a little irritable, because they were volunteering her for this.

"Because, one, he'll talk to you, two, I doubt he'll be happy with the person who goes to speak with him, but he's never mad at you, three, it is you he seems to be copying, and four, because you're the one who he cares for the most-Oops!" Cy cut himself off really quick and covered his mouth with his hand. Raven was glad her hood was up so they couldn't see her blush. Her head was full of many voices, all of them going insane. She silently yelled at them all to shut up, and got up.

"Fine, I'll go. But, don't think this is because I like him or something. I'm just going because he is my friend," she said as she was headed towards the doors.

"Ummm…Rae, we never said anything about you liking him," Nightwing added. She blushed, realizing what she had said, and left the room quickly. The other Titans leaned in together.

"Do you think she realizes what we are up to?" Star asked the other two.

"Nah, she'd never guess. It's so obvious BB likes her, though. And now she has proven that she has feelings for the grass stain too. Of course, they're not as obvious as two other Titans I could name…." Cyborg added, looking at Star and Nightwing. They both blushed, and Cy stood up, with a grin to split his face. "I'll leave you two alone now." He sauntered off to the garage to work more on his "baby", leaving two very embarrassed young adults sitting at the kitchen table together.

"Ummm….I-I-I gotta go, uh, work on a Slade lead. Ummm….bye," with that, Nightwing dashed off to god knows where. Starfire sat there, dumbfounded, remembering that they had not heard from Slade since the final battle with Trigon had ended. She shrugged it off, and proceeded to make a new creation, her version of pizza, which included mustard and peppermint frosting.

As Raven walked down the hall to Beast Boy's room, she tried to come up with what she was going to say to him when she saw him. As she was walking down the hallway outside his room, she suddenly got a whiff of a strange scent, one she recognized but couldn't put her finger on. It was somewhat tangy, almost metallic, one she knew, but she could not for the life of her remember it. She was almost at Beast Boy's door when the alarm rang and she inwardly sighed. Then the door to his room opened.

He stepped out into the hallway, and Raven took an involuntary step backward. He seemed to tower over her, and not physically. She got a good glimpse into his room, and what she saw shocked her. It wasn't dirty anymore, it was spotless. But the shocking part was the new decorations. The walls were covered with posters from rock and heavy metal bands, covering most of the walls of his room. His bunk bed was gone, replaced by an ordinary bed tucked into the corner of the room. A desk opposite the closet, which was open to reveal his clothes neatly hung and organized, stood alone with a computer sitting on it, switched on and humming. A stereo system ran the length of the back wall, along with a rack of CD's and books………….Wait. Books! Since when did Beast Boy read? She then realized she had been staring past him for at least a minute, and looked up at him.

No trace of a smile graced his face. He simply stood there, expressionless, almost like an automaton. She looked in his eyes, expecting to see the normal twinkle of his eyes, the spark that fueled him. It wasn't there. He seemed, well, dead. She wished she knew what he was thinking. _"Wait! I'm an empath! I can't read minds, but I can at least know what he is feeling!"_ she though to herself. She opened up her mind, something she had not done in a while. The constant struggle to keep her sanity in the face of the others emotions had forced her to hide her empathy away, but now, she opened up to feel the others.

Starfire was anxious, but still her normal bubbly self. Raven could feel the strange giddiness Star always felt around Nightwing. Raven realized it was the way Starfire felt love.

Cyborg was cool and collected, ready to beat down another stupid creep who dared to test the might of the Titans. He was beyond a doubt ready for this.

Nightwing, as usual, was more difficult to read. He always had been, having had a lot of practice of hiding his emotions from others. She could still feel the anticipation he felt before every mission, the worry he had for the others and for how the mission went. And, of course, his overwhelming attraction to the alien princess.

Beast Boy was……nothing? She wasn't getting anything from him. It was like he was blocking her or something. And that, she was not prepared for. She was shocked out of her contemplations by Beast Boy's deep voice.

"It is time to go, Raven. We must be on our way," with that, he smoothly slid past her and rapidly walked to the end of the hall. She noticed he moved with a new grace, almost catlike in his movements. Then she noticed the strange way he had worded his sentence. It was strangely antiquated, almost like the English from the Middle Ages. She shook her head to banish these musings. Time enough to ponder this after the mission. She hurried down the hall after Beast Boy.

"It's only a small time robbery at Markson's Jewelry Store. There are seven of them, armed and dangerous. Do your best to avoid getting hurt," Nightwing explained when Raven and Beast Boy entered the main room. "Titans, Go!" and they started off after Nightwing's famous phrase. Cy took his T-car, Nightwing went on his new cycle, which had yet to be named, but looked much better then his old R-Cycle. Raven and Starfire flew there, and Beast Boy just said he would catch up with them. They looked at him strangely, but they said nothing and simply left. Alone in the room, Beast Boy stood silently with his head held down. To anyone seeing him standing there, they might have thought he was simply thinking, but this was much different. He quickly ran back to his room, and, pulling something out of his pocket, he tossed it quickly onto his desk. He then turned into a hawk and flew off to catch the others.

Arriving on scene, they were greeted by two thugs randomly firing around, laughing maniacally. Luckily, no one had been hurt yet. Raven disabled one with an underground pipe wrapped around him, and Starfire blasted the other thug into the ground. He lay there, groaning. Three other thugs came out and began to open fire on the girls. One of them was knocked away by Cyborg's sonic cannon, and the other two by Nightwing's version of the birdarangs. The Titans silently came to an agreement, and crept into the somewhat destroyed store. Another thug was waiting for them, but did not realize Nightwing could hear him. After capturing the sixth one, they rounded them up and stood outside, waiting for the police to come.

"Hey, weren't there seven of these guys……..," Cyborg began to ask when laughter interrupted him. Looking up at the apartment complex across the street from the store, they saw another thug armed with a sniper rifle. He waved cheerfully, than pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as Raven stood there, watching the bullet come toward her. She could hear her friends crying out, but it all seemed muted. She could do nothing but sit there and watch death casually fly towards her. Then, right before it would have hit, she was knocked to the ground by a green blur, which rebounded off the ground and up the side of the building. Before the man could even think of reloading the gun, Beast Boy knocked him backwards inside the building. The other Titans couldn't see what happened, but they heard the screams. No sound came from Beast Boy until the screams had stopped, though. A soft, but savage growl sounded, so savage the others felt themselves freeze up in terror.

Then, Beast Boy walked out, dragging the man out by his arm. The man's clothes were shredded, but his body did not have a scratch on it. However, the look of absolute terror in the man's eyes led them to wonder what Beast Boy had done to him. He dropped the man at their feet and stood still, almost like a statue.

"Are you okay, BB?" Cy asked, a little intimidated. He recoiled when Beast Boy looked at him, not with anger, just with the strange, apathetic look he had been cultivating lately.

"Yes," he replied curtly. "I am going for a walk. I will see you all at the tower later." Without waiting for any type of response, he walked off, still with that unusual grace Raven had noticed earlier. And that's when it hit her.

"He climbed the wall!" she exclaimed. The others looked at her strangely.

"Yeah………..And your point would be?" Nightwing asked.

"He didn't transform," she responded. They all froze as the realization of her statement hit them. How did Beast Boy climb a wall by himself, without transforming. And more importantly, how did he do it so fast? They headed back to the tower to try to clear up this mess.

End

Me: Well, how do you like it? Longest chapter I've ever written. Do me a favor, will ya? Hit that little button on the bottom of the screen, you know, the review one? I would really appreciate it. Flames are welcome, if you feel the need. Any type of review would be appreciated, but I much prefer constructive criticism to flames, and there is a fine line between one and the other.


	2. Chapter 2: Venom in my blood

Me: Well, I'm back with another chapter, hopefully, it might be liked. If things seem to be confusing you, don't worry, I'm confusing myself with this story. It's something I do often, so get used to it.

Hey, let's answer reviews! First off, I'm gonna congratulate one of you, not telling who, for figuring out the "smell" in the hall. You know who you are. And the whole end thing is just something I put at the end of my chapters, you know, end of chapter. So, don't worry. For the one who asked about the fluff, Darth Cruel, it'll happen, just takes some time to get there. And yes, I hope to keep the story going for a while. And the rating is a matter of future chapters, but there will be a good reason for the rating. I just wanna thank you all for reviewing, and you will soon see the next chapter. Onwiththeshow!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything involving TT, if I did, Terra would blow up, Robin and Star would get a room, and Rae and BB would be together. And I think Cy and Jinx is much better then Cy and Bumblebee, so Jinx would be good, not evil. Yeah, that's about it.

Chapter 2: Venom in my blood

The Titans got back to the tower, each lost in their own thoughts. However, they were surprised to find a stranger sight on the kitchen table. Three pizza boxes sat on the counter, one large meat lovers, another small with Star's "normal" ingredients (still unknown to man) and another small Hawaiian, which was Raven's favorite. A bottle of mustard, cup of herbal tea, and two large sodas sat on the table as well. A note was attached to them. Raven picked it up and read out loud.

_Decided you could use something to eat. Went out and got it for you. Will be back later, don't know when. Communicators not on, don't bother looking for me, won't find me. See you later. Beast Boy._

"Umm….Since when does he do that?" Cyborg asked. The other's just kinda shrugged, and accepted the meal and ate. Raven was shocked to discover he had made the tea perfectly to her tastes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think this is normal Earth people behavior," Starfire replied.

"No, Star, it's not. I don't know what is wrong with him, but we need to get to the bottom of this," Nightwing said. "Let's wait till tomorrow. We'll talk to him then. I say we go to bed for now." The others murmured their agreement and went off to bed, all save one. Nightwing turned curiously to look at her.

"Raven, aren't you going to bed?" he asked, a touch of concern evident in his voice. She shook her head no.

"I'm going to wait here for him," she said. He nodded wordless assent and left her to the couch and the night. She sat on the couch and let her mind wander, while rain began to patter against the windows.

_Why is he doing this! It's hurting the team! It's hurting me………_ That last thought was a whisper in the stillness of the room, while the end table flipped upside down.

(You know why it's hurting you, don't you?) A thought came into her head. She mentally groaned. Another one of her recalcitrant emotions wanting to make a point, that was the last thing she needed right now. A lightbulb shattered in the kitchen, plunging her into darkness, while the rain became a tremendous storm. She started, shocked into fear. She was all set to argue with the emotion, whichever one it was, when a sudden movement outside made her forget about the rogue emotion. She got up and crept to the big bay window for a closer look. She could see a dark figure standing on the edge of the beach, the waves washing over his legs, trying to pull him from where he stood. She squinted to figure out who it was, and was shocked when she realized it was Beast Boy.

He stood with his arms outspread, as though to catch the storm in his arms. His face was upturned to the heavens, letting the rain wash over him, almost like it was purifying him. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back, seemingly immovable, even though the waves and wind pushed at him, even though the lightning blasted the ground not ten feet away, never once did he twitch.

_Why is he like this now? What happened? _Raven though to herself. She tried so hard to remember when he started acting like this, and realized it had been slowly building for quite some time, ever since they defeated Trigon. It started to really become noticeable the about a year after they had, because that was the first day Beast Boy had refused to play a video game with Cyborg and Robin. This had shocked them all, but they had decided it must have been a bad day for Beast Boy or something, because it just wasn't normal. Then he began his disappearing act.

Last year, he had begun to leave, going god knows where, for long periods of time. He was always back when he said he would be, and not once did he miss a call, but they never could place him through his communicator. It was off, but he still always heard the calls. A mystery, but not as bad as the one right in front of her.

And he started to lock himself in his room, just like she used to. What he did in there was a mystery to the other Titans, because no one ever went in there, not since it used to be a pigsty, but now, after having viewed the changes in his room, Raven wondered what he did in their all the time. However, her wondering was cut short by the sound of the front door opening. Looking up, she was greeted by the sight of him.

He stood at the front door, completely soaked from head to toe. His clothes clung tightly to his skin, showing the muscles he had developed after years of training. Three necklaces hung about his neck, one of an ankh, another a pentagram, and a third was a dark shape that Raven couldn't make out in the dark. He wore a spiked choker, and two spiked bracelets. He seemed almost like a dream, a phantom, like he had stepped out of a different dimension. The lightning flashing in the background, shattering the stillness of the storm, caused his form to waver, almost like he was drifting away, into the wind. Raven held her breath, hoping he wouldn't see her.

He paused in the doorway, standing almost perfectly still in the night. After a few moments, he slowly walked towards the kitchen area of the tower, where he filled a glass with water and slowly drank it down. Raven found herself watching the muscles in his neck move as he swallowed the water. Something about that simple motion grabbed her attention. (Yeah, like something else you want to grab…) another of her emotions suggested. Again, she inwardly groaned at another of her misbehaving emotions, but now was not the time to argue with herself.

Suddenly, she was shaken from her musings by a dark shape highlighted by the lightning in front of her. She squeaked in fear and toppled from the couch onto the floor. She felt, more then saw, him stretch his hand down in front of her to help her to her feet. Cautiously, she took it, surprised anew by the strength in his grip. He effortlessly pulled her to her feet, until she almost tripped. However, he reflexively pulled her into his chest, bringing her closer to him then she had ever been, besides when she had been knocked into him in battle. She could smell his scent, a mix of earth, woods, and something metallic that she couldn't identify. It was the same smell she has smelled earlier in the hallways outside his room. She recognized it, but still could not place it.

Suddenly, she realized how close she was to him. She could feel his strong arms around her, warming her. She unconsciously snuggled a little closer, basking in his warm embrace. She regretted it then when he pulled away and held her at arms length. Slightly bending down to be face level with her, he stared into her eyes. She looked away, hoping he couldn't see her blush from her actions. She made a mental note to have a "discussion" with whichever emotion was doing this to her.

He simply stood there, not moving an inch. The silence between them was getting unbearable, and simply heightening the blush on her face. She slowly raised her eyes up to meet his, and even though the room was pitch-black, she could see the warm glow of his emerald green eyes. Looking into them, she felt herself falling into his eyes, until he snapped her out of it by saying something in that dead tone he had used earlier that day. She snapped back to reality.

"What did you say?" she asked, aware after she asked him that that it may have led him to question how she couldn't hear him when he was less then a foot from her face. When that thought crossed her mind, her breath froze in her lungs as she realized how close they were.

"I asked what you were doing out here this late at night, and why you were trying so hard to hide from me."

"What? What makes you so sure I was hiding from you?"

"First, you knew when I came inside; because I heard you gasp for breath. Secondly, I could smell the fear, and I hope you are not afraid of me, so I assume you were afraid of me noticing you. Third, you did not greet me in any way, or let me know you were there. However, you seem to have forgotten my extraordinary senses," he finished the entire speech in that flat, dead voice. It sent chills up her spine, because she had never heard another living person do that before. It was almost like he WAS dead...but that was impossible! Once again, her musings were interrupted by his voice.

"Well, you do not seem to wish to speak with me. I believe I shall go to my room now," as he said this, he left the common room. But, when he said it, she could hear a flash of pain when he said she did not want to speak with him. It was so brief, she wasn't even sure if she had heard properly. But, by now he was in his room. And no one could go in there anymore. The last time Cyborg had tried, he had been forcibly removed by a slightly angry grizzly bear. After that, no one entered his room. They did not even ask permission anymore. Nightwing had said they should leave him be.

Raven sighed, feeling like the harder she tried, the less she knew. She decided to sleep on it, and headed to her room. As she passed his door, she could smell that odd metallic smell once again and still could not place it. She made it to her room and shut the door.

End

Me: Well, there you go. Chapter 2 complete. Sorry it took so long, I had a few computer difficulties. Chapter 3, on its way! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3:Light at the end of the tunnel

Me: Well, here we go with chapter 3. I am glad so many of you have reviewed my work, and I am truly grateful for what you all had to say. And for those who thought he is a vampire…well, no, he's not. But, it was a good guess. He IS still alive, but…well, I guess you will just have to wait and see, otherwise, where is the fun in the mystery? Ok, then, let's begin once more. Onwiththeshow!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything involving TT, if I did, Terra would blow up, Robin and Star would get a room, and Rae and BB would be together. And I think Cy and Jinx is much better then Cy and Bumblebee, so Jinx would be good, not evil. Yeah, that's about it.

Chapter 3: Light at the end of the tunnel

Raven awoke in her room, and shakily stood up. Going over to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and a black t-shirt, not bothering to dress fancy. It wasn't like there was an important visitor in the tower, so why bother getting dressed up for no good reason?

She trudged her way downstairs, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She walked into the kitchen, bypassing Cyborg who was already hard at work playing video games. However, she could tell his heart wasn't into the game. Hell, it hadn't been since he'd lost his video game partner.

Nightwing was just finishing his breakfast and morning paper, and gave a slight nod of his head towards Raven as she walked in. Even though he was amazingly capable of hiding his emotions, she could see he was as upset as the rest of them.

Starfire never hid her emotions, so it was quite obvious, and quite upsetting, to see her slumped dejectedly at the table, poking at a plate of "Glorkak", something she had tried to convince the others to try months ago. Nightwing was unable to come near the kitchen for a week after that fiasco. Human stomachs were not made to digest Tameranian food, let us just put it that way.

She couldn't stand to see them this way. But the entrance of the one who was lately occupying all of her thoughts cut her musings short, however. He simply walked past them all, making his way to the front door, where he opened it. He paused when Nightwing called his name.

"Beast Boy? Where are you going?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Beast Boy paused, and without turning, replied softly, "Out. I will be back later," and before anyone could say anything else, he had shifted into some type of bird, one the others weren't quite able to catch, and flew off. The Titans simply stared at each other for a moment, and then collectively shook their heads, with the exception of one.

Raven sat lost in her thoughts, unable to place what had happened to the team's happy-go-lucky immature metamorph. She sighed, and stood up, deciding to go to her room to meditate. Floating through the halls, she passed Beast Boy's room, the door closed and locked. Once again, her musings were cut short by that strange smell that left a metallic taste in her mouth. She stopped outside of his room, suddenly extremely curious as to what that scent was. She nervously glanced around, looking to see if anyone else was nearby to see what she was about to do. Spying no one, she swiftly gathered her courage and stepped through his door using her powers.

The first thing she saw that she hadn't noticed before shocked her. A black baby grand piano sat in the corner of the room behind the door. She ran her hand over the smooth surface, feeling the care that had been given this instrument. As she scanned the room again, she found more instruments besides the piano. A flute and violin sat on a shelf next to the piano, also lovingly cared for. A drum set was unobtrusively placed next to an acoustic and an electric guitar, as well as an acoustic and electric bass guitar.

She had never realized how much he must love music. The instruments looked well used, but also in perfect condition. That was when she found herself wandering over to the rack of books and CD's, to see what was there. The first thing she looked at was his CD's. His taste in music was eclectic, going from screamo like Atreyu to emo like Something Corporate. Going from classical like Beethoven to classic rock like Genesis. As she ran her hands along the CD's sitting there, she noticed a stack of papers hiding behind them. She carefully lifted them out and leafed through them.

On the papers were written snippets of music and lyrics, ones that she suspected he wrote himself. She read some of the chorus's to herself.

Wash me away These memories 

_Drive me sane. _

_This cut I take,_

_Doesn't compare_

_To the one you gave me._

_So just say_

_What you want to say_

_And wash me away._

Story of a broken star 

_Starlight, Starbright,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish, I wish _

_Tonight._

_The story of a broken star,_

_She's fallen so far._

And I reach out my hand 

_But she slaps it away._

_And no matter what I say_

_She is still telling_

_The story of a broken star._

She was shocked, these songs were great. Part of her wanted to hear him play them for her, but she quickly shook her head to clear out those thoughts Raven quickly placed them back where she found them, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. She continued on to see the books on his wall. His taste in books was like his taste in music, amazingly varied. He even had tons of poetry books! But the books closest to the corner shocked her the most.

_The book of Azerath! How did he get a hold of a copy of that!_ She thought to herself. _And more importantly, why?_ Then that's when she saw the papers hidden behind the books as well. Curious to see what else he had hidden, she pulled them out of their hiding place and glanced through them. This group of papers she now held had poems and drawings on them. But the subject of these drawings were what shocked her the most.

A few were of different members of the team. He had Cyborg sitting on the couch playing video games, followed by a sketch of Cy with his sonic cannon charged and firing towards the person looking at the sketch.

Nightwing was standing in the middle of the evidence room studying leads on criminals, followed by a sketch of him and Star sitting together on the beach around Titans tower simply talking to each other hand in hand.

The next one was of Star making some concoction in the kitchen, and after that was a sketch of Star dancing with Nightwing, back at a party they had had with Titans East a few months back. Now that Raven thought of it, Beast Boy had been sitting quietly in the shadows, watching everyone else having a good time.

The next picture almost made her want to drop the papers there and then. _Terra._ Raven had forgiven her for what she had done, but being reminded of her was painful. She had redeemed herself in the end, so Raven had lost a friend. The sketch was of the time Terra sacrificed herself to save the city, complete with the lava and the glow of her powers. A few months ago, the Titans had visited her grave to pay their respects, only to find her crumbled to dust. They took the plaque they had made for her and hung it up in the common room as remembrance of her valor.

But the next group of pictures were what got to her. They were of her. Her meditating, her making her tea…even her with Malchior. But she noticed the way he had superimposed a dragon on Malchior's face, making him seem like a shadow puppet of his true form. Then, there was a picture of what she supposed were his parents, and the tousle-headed child must have been nothing more then Beast Boy as a child. He seemed so happy in that picture. This was followed by pictures of the Doom Patrol members, random ones, like the ones of the others on the team.

Then came the picture that shocked her terribly. It was lovingly drawn, and actually colored in, whereas all the others were just pencil and paper. She then heard the alarm go off, so she quickly put the papers back…except for this last one, she kept that with her. She rushed out of the room, pausing only long enough to realize she hadn't found out what the smell was. It would just have to wait for another time, she guessed.

End

Me: Well, what do you think? Sorry it took so long, and its so short. Well, review, please.


	4. Chapter 4:The dark consumes

Me: Well, here I am once again, back with another chapter. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update my chapters; I have computer issues, and a little writer's block. I know where I want to go with the story, but I'm not sure how to get it there. Owell, it happens.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything involving TT, if I did, Terra would blow up, Robin and Star would get a room, and Rae and BB would be together. And I think Cy and Jinx is much better then Cy and Bumblebee, so Jinx would be good, not evil. Yeah, that's about it.

And as for reviews, I love all you guys, you people are the inspiration for my writing, I've only had good reviews so far, and I'm glad people are honest about what they don't like. Thank you all, very much.

Chapter 4: The dark consumes

All the Titans met in the common room, except for Beast Boy. Nightwing was about to call for him on the communicator when they saw that his signal was already where the disturbance was. Nightwing quickly checked for the identity of the criminals, and saw Gizmo and Mammoth once again being a pain.

"Those two again? Man, don't they ever give up?" Cy asked the ceiling, raising his arms in a melodramatic gesture.

"Now that I think about it, we haven't heard from Jinx in quite some time either…Wonder what happened to her?" Nightwing asked himself, not noticing how Cyborg quickly colored and looked away. He shook his head and said his trademark cry "Titans, go!"

At Jump City Bank 

Mammoth was raiding the bank vault while Gizmo kept guard outside, waiting for the Titans to show like they always did. However, he was taken by surprise when a black-gloved fist hit him in the face, throwing him back into the bank vault. Beast Boy had snuck up on him as an insect then morphed and threw a hard right. That punch was followed by a jaguar's claw tearing the backpack from Gizmo's back, effectively disabling the mechanical genius. But to make sure, a well-aimed kick from a horse put Gizmo to sleep.

Mammoth, hearing a commotion, looked back and saw Gizmo lying on the floor, unconscious. He quickly came out of the bank vault looking for the one who had done it. Then he felt a weight land on his shoulder. He looked over to see a huge green claw smash him into the wall. After shaking his head to clear it, he scanned the room to see Beast Boy standing in the center of the room, in his human form. Then, Beast Boy disappeared, not like a transformation, like he had simply vanished. Then, the bank lights went out.

One minute later 

The Titans arrived at the scene to hear a tremendous roar and then a huge crash. They were about to rush in when a huge explosion rocked the entire bank and blew it to bits. Out of it came flying the form of Beast Boy in his human state. He did a flip and landed, skidding about ten feet backwards before stopping. He glared up at the smoke, and growled so viciously his friends took a cautious step back.

Out of the smoke two figures were seen, but neither was Mammoth or Gizmo. In fact, the Titans had never seen these two. One was a young man, about 20, in a long red flowing cape, with his short black hair spiked up. His eyes glowed a menacing yellow, and his arms were covered with slow moving blue mist (A/N: Yes, if you had read my previous story, the villain had something similar…I never got to explore what could be done with that, so I'm going to this time)

Next to him was a girl about the same age, with the same eyes, but she wore a leather vest and dark blue leather pants. Her hair fell half in her face, half behind her ear. Two strange circlets adorned her wrists, each glowing an odd greenish-gray. Both of them wore humorless smiles, and both of their eyes were hollow and empty. But this moment of peace was shattered by a tiger's feral roar and spring, scattering both of them apart.

The other Titans sprang into action as soon as Beast Boy lunged. Raven and Star went after the girl, while Cy and Nightwing went after the boy. Beats Boy seemed determined to fight them both at once.

After his initial lunge as a tiger missed, he lashed out with the tail of a crocodile, throwing the girl up into the air, where she revealed she could fly. Her circlets glowed even brighter, then she began to pepper the street with energy bolts not unlike Star's, but hers were blade shaped and sharp edged instead of explosive. Starfire flew up to assault her with her eye beams, missing, but succeeding in distracting her long enough for Raven to hit her from behind with a light post. The girl flew forward before recovering and launching her blade edged bolts in all directions, making Starfire and Raven go on the defensive.

Nightwing pulled out his bo-staff and assaulted the boy, who, using the strange mist, formed a similar staff, but this one was bladed on both ends. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him, making him back-flip to doge it, then rebounded off the wall to strike him from above. But Nightwing got their first, and blocked the blow with his staff.

Beast Boy then attacked, this time as a grizzly bear. He lunged out with his claws, succeeding in knocking the strange staff out of his hands and throwing the boy backwards. The staff dissolved into mist as soon as it hit the ground, and the boy reformed another one, again with that strange humorless smile. For the first time, he spoke, in a voice that rivaled Beast Boy's for sounding dead.

"So glad to see you, Titans. My master has spoken so highly of you. My partner and I have been waiting a long time to meet you all. I do not mean to sound cliché, but truly, I cannot wait till we can finish you all. However, we must be going. Sorry to keep you here," he then paused, looking off into the distance like someone who was trying to remember something. "But I know there was something else I wanted to do…hmm…now, what was it?" The girl spoke, also in the same dead voice and same humorless smile.

"Oh, my dear Torment, have you forgotten our gift? Tsk, tsk, tsk that is just a shame. Remember, it's a gift for just one…but which one shall we pick?" she responded.

"Hmm, I say…the dark one!" saying this, he quickly pointed his arm at Raven, shooting the blue mist directly at her. The bolt of mist solidified into a spear-like javelin with lightning crackling around it, headed directly at her abdomen. Again, like the time the bullet was shot at her, she found herself frozen, unable to move. And again, a green blur rescued her. But this time, it didn't push he out of the way, their wasn't enough time for that. He simply stood in front of her, in his human form.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, seeing him standing their, the javelin of energy through his lower chest, crackling with lightning. He simply stood their, his face frozen in that dead expression he had had on for quite some time. He dimly sensed the other Titans running towards him, Torment and Despair flying off, Raven trying to catch him as he fell. But he weighed far too much, and hit the ground, the javelin still in him. Then, the mist became a darker blue, and he felt huge electrical surges running through him, tearing his body apart. And yet…strangely, this didn't hurt too badly. He'd felt worse pain inside for years now…this was nothing. He tried to raise his head, and somehow found the strength.

The other Titans had gathered around him, each with their own version of worry pasted on their face. Starfire was crying, hovering over him to stay out of Nightwing and Cyborg's way, trying to see if he was ok. Cyborg was hooking up tons of wires to him, and trying to remove the energy spike without causing more damage. Nightwing was trying to keep him still so Cyborg could work on him. Raven…Raven was kneeling beside him, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared at him. He felt the blackness of unconsciousness coming on, barely making out what Nightwing and Cyborg were saying.

"…losing him…can't...this damned…out...stay…BB…can't keep…" was all he heard before drifting off.

End Chapter 4

Me: So, umm, whatcha think? I know, everyone hates cliffhangers, and its really short, and because I take forever updating, which I apologize immensely for, you all will be stuck now knowing what's going to happen. Sorry, I have to keep you guys interested somehow, right? Ok then, see you in the next chapter. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5:Where did you go?

Me: Hiya, hey, I'm back! Once again, another chapter for me to enter into this attempt at writing, as always, I would love to hear what you all have to say about it. Well, as I like to say, onwiththefic!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything involving TT, if I did, Terra would blow up, Robin and Star would get a room, and Rae and BB would be together. And I think Cy and Jinx is much better then Cy and Bumblebee, so Jinx would be good, not evil. Yeah, that's about it.

Chapter 5: Where did you go?

Raven sat on the rooftop, tears freezing on her face in the cold November wind. The Titans had rushed Beast Boy back to the tower as swiftly as they could, doing their level best to keep the bleeding to a minimum. The curious blue spear had faded a few moments after Beast Boy had lost consciousness, and took the electrical shocks with it. This still left the problem of a huge hole in his stomach. Raven had tried to heal him, but found that something about the blue mist substance prevented her powers from working on the wound. She couldn't even teleport him back to the tower, because of the blue mist. She closed her eyes as her emotions began to become louder and more insistent. Only one thought penetrated her psyche, though, only the one thing all her emotions said at once.

(He will pay for what he did to him) She didn't even pause to wonder why all her emotions, even anger, cared what happened to Beast Boy. It didn't matter. She was going to make Torment and Despair pay, and no one would stop her. And that's when the memories began to flood back into her mind. The bolt of energy flying at her, Beast Boy standing in front of her, the sight of that spear through him…it was too much. She began to cry anew, and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. It was the picture he had drawn. And she held it close, clutching it tightly like it was the only thing that could ever help her survive.

She remembered what happened when they all got back to the Tower. They had rushed Beast Boy up to the Medical Wing, with Cyborg carrying the limp form of Beast Boy in his arms and taking the stairs five at a time in his rush. Nightwing had sprinted ahead along with Starfire to get the Medical Wing ready for Beats Boy. And Raven had simply flown along behind Cyborg, never taking her eyes of his face, and the strange expression on it.

It was weird, but not once during the entire time had Beast Boy so much as twitched in pain, even when he was being electrocuted. It was like he wasn't even feeling it, and this had confused everyone very much. And the expression on his face was the most confusing, and a little frightening. Beast Boy looked happy. For the first time in over a year, he had a peaceful smile on his face, like he was content.

When they had reached Medical, Cyborg and Nightwing began to hook him up to all sorts of monitors and devices, ones that neither Raven nor Starfire knew. Both of them just stood in the back and watched, trying to stay out of their way as they ran around and spoke to each other in hospital babble that made no sense to the girls. And for the first time in Raven's life, she actually grabbed onto Starfire and hugged her while crying. Starfire just hugged back, and they stayed that way until Cyborg came up to them.

"You guys really should leave and get some rest. You don't want to be here for what we are about to do," he told them both in his deep voice. He already began shaking his head before Raven had opened her mouth to protest. "I'm sorry, but you girls have to leave. Seriously, try and get some rest. It won't help BB to have you two collapse from exhaustion on him. Please, go," he said, clapping them both gently on the shoulder and steering them from the room, closing the door behind him. The two girls stood in the hallway for a few moments, each alone in their own thoughts. Then, Star left for her room, floating sadly. Raven just started walking and ended up on the roof, until just now when her communicator rang.

Desperately, she flipped it open to reveal Nightwing's face on the screen. He looked at her in his usual imperturbable fashion, but she could see that, behind his mask, he was desperately grasping at straws to keep from breaking down as well. No one on the team could imagine life without their changeling. He was family, right or wrong, no matter what, and no one on the team could afford to lose any more family then they already had. Still sobbing, but trying to keep her emotions under control, she haltingly asked "What?"

"You…you better come down here. There is something you need to see," Nightwing said. When she opened her mouth to ask, he stopped her with a raised hand. "Stop. He is stable right now…but there is something you need to see, and I can't tell you, you have to see it for yourself, so does Star." With that, he shut his communicator off, presumably to call Starfire and get her there. With that statement, Raven looked into herself and summoned her powers to teleport herself down to the hallway outside the Medical Bay, quickly stuffing the picture back into her pocket before Starfire, who was in the hallway as well, could see it. The two girls looked at each other, wondering if they should knock or go right in. Starfire shrugged, and then reached for the door to open it when it slid open, revealing Nightwing's impassive face. He stood standing at the door for a few moments, and then gestured for them to come in.

He stopped, though, after they had taken only one step into the room, and opened his mouth to speak. "Look, umm…don't…don't freak out, ok?" With that, he strode off to one end of the room where Cyborg was standing on one side of a curtain that was separating the Titans from seeing Beast Boy. As they got near, Cyborg set down the chart he had been reading, and gestured for them to sit down. Raven shook her head, stubborn and determined to remain standing, but Star sat down. He then sighed, and turned around for a brief moment to get control of himself. He then turned back to the girls and began to speak.

"The bolt wasn't meant to injure him in any physical way. All it does is cause tremendous amounts of pain to the person who it hits, so, physically, he's fine, he's just in a lot of pain. But…well…there is something me and Nightwing saw when we removed his shirt to treat the wound…which, by the way, is gone without a trace, and so is the bolt. Umm…you had better see for yourself," with that, Cy stepped aside for the girls to see. Raven and Starfire slowly approached the curtain, each nervous as to what they would see. Raven took one look at Starfire for one brief moment, and then slowly reached for the curtain to pull it back. Raven took a deep breath, and then opened the curtain swiftly. She and Starfire stared for one brief moment, before Starfire screamed and immediately turned away from the sight to bury her head in Nightwing's chest. Raven merely stared for a few moments. After about a half a minute of Raven staring without changing her expression, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she lost consciousness.

End Chapter 5

Me: Well, whatcha think? I know, everyone hates cliffies; I am pure evil, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Ok, I'm done. Well, I will see you all next chapter, Mara mesta! (That's J.R.R. Tolkien's Elvish for goodbye…yep; I'm a nerd…ok, buh-byes!)


	6. Chapter 6:The Story of a Beast

Me: So here I am again, once again to bring in another chapter of the exceptionally depressing story of…well, can't continue or I will ruin the ending, right? Well, anyways, I must say that I am ecstatic from the response to this story, I have 96 reviews! That's four from 100!!!! Yep, I'm proud. Anyways, sorry about the delay, my computer needs to be sat on by an elephant…Anyways, onwiththefic!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything involving TT, if I did, Terra would blow up, Robin and Star would get a room, and Rae and BB would be together. And I think Cy and Jinx is much better then Cy and Bumblebee, so Jinx would be good, not evil. Oh, and I don't own _Werewolf: The Forsaken_, either. Yeah, that's about it.

Chapter 6: The Story of a Beast

When Raven awoke, she found herself lying on a cot in the Medical Bay with Starfire's anxious face hovering over hers to see if she was ok. Raven slowly sat up, still trying to understand what had happened. Then, in a flash of lucidity, she shot straight up and pushed past Star, Nightwing, and Cyborg to look closer at the unconscious form of the team's resident changeling. Stealing herself for what she was about to see, she once again drew the curtain back and gazed down upon his form.

What they saw both shocked and frightened them all. Huge scars, some old, some new, some still seeping blood from them, covered his body from everywhere that was normally covered by clothes. Nowhere had anyone seen anything like this, nowhere had anyone seen such pain and torment on one person's body. They all looked at each other, at a loss to explain what happened to their happy-go-lucky friend. When the Titans alarm went off, they all jumped almost a foot off the ground…in the case of Cyborg, this caused him to hit his head on the ceiling.

Nightwing looked at them all and then at Cyborg and asked "Is he stable?" Cyborg merely nodded his head. Nightwing shook his head slowly. "Then we have no choice…We have to protect the city." He looked at Cyborg, than said "Keep track of his vitals while we're out there. I want to know if anything changes. Let's go." With that, all the Titans rushed out of the room, with Raven stopping for one brief second to look back upon his body lying on the medical bed.

_Arriving at the scene of the disturbance_

Nightwing was the first to arrive on the scene, and the first to duck as a lamppost flew right over his head. A loud roar accompanied the lamppost, and the other Titans arrived just in time to see the person…well, thing, causing the problem. Slowly stalking around the corner, a huge hulking bestial creature came, dragging the front half of a car behind it. It stood on two legs, but slightly hunched over like it wanted to walk on all fours. Its feral eyes glowed with an eerie light, and its long arms ended in sharp talons. Its face resembled that of a wolf, and it was covered in a thick light brown fur. Anyone looking at it could tell what it was instantly. It was a werewolf. As soon as it spotted the Titans, before Nightwing could even say his signature line, it flung the half a car it was dragging behind it straight at them. They all split apart, avoiding the flying car, not the first of its kind in this city.

Starfire began showering it with starbolts, peppering the entire street with explosions around the creature. Cyborg stepped forward with sonic cannon readied, and fired a blast at it at the same time Nightwing threw his explosive discs at it from one side and Raven flung blasts of telekinetic energy from another angle. A huge dust cloud began to drift up from the street around where it had been. The Titans awaited the next development, relaxed but wary. The peace was disturbed moments later when pieces of the street were flung outward rapid fire towards all the Titans, the only one being able to dodge being Nightwing, who sidestepped just in time to meet a heavy swing from the creatures paw. He managed to get his arm up in time to block it, but the impact knocked him down.

Just as the werewolf went to finish the job with its razor sharp talons, he was knocked away with a mailbox. Raven flung everything she had at him, but the creature kept coming at her, knocking everything out of the way. It even caught the last thing she threw, a shelf, and flung it back at her. It caught her right across her midriff, and she was smashed up against the wall. There wasn't much force behind the blow, but still she was dazed by the impact, and was unable to stop the creatures approach. (This is getting way too common) she thought to herself as the werewolf raised its claw to finish the job. As her thoughts began to clear, she realized how common this scene was becoming, and then thought to herself that this time Beast Boy wouldn't be their to save her. Once again, she was proved wrong.

A large green grizzly bear grabbed the creature from behind and slammed it into the ground face first. Then, changing back into his human form, Beast Boy grabbed at a previously unnoticed dagger buried to the hilt in the werewolves back, and ripped it out. With that removed, the werewolf stopped its struggling and relaxed onto the ground. Slowly, the werewolf morphed back into a young man, no older then any of the titans. He groaned and dazedly shook his head, but collapsed back onto the ground before he could get up.

After Beast Boy got up off the young man, he looked at the dagger and sniffed it, then shook his head slowly. He had on one of his older t-shirt's to cover up his injuries. Then he tried to stand up, but he suddenly clutched at his stomach and sank back to the ground. The other Titans rushed over to him, but Raven got there first. She slid onto the ground behind him and caught his head before it could hit the ground. He looked up at her and smiled weakly, the first smile in a long time. She gasped and buried her head in his chest, not caring how it looked at the moment. He brought the hand not holding the dagger up to cradle her head from behind and she continued to sob. The other Titans didn't know what to make of this development, until Starfire grabbed Cyborg and Nightwing and dragged them away. She said quite pointedly "We are to give them the alone time. Let us investigate the criminal." Cyborg simply looked at Nightwing and shrugged, mouthing the words "She's your girlfriend." Nightwing simply shrugged back.

The young man was still lying completely still upon the ground, but the trio of Titans approached cautiously. Far too many villains had gained a new advantage by playing possum, and the Titans were not to be fooled. But before they could get to him, a weak voice called to them. They instantly rushed back to Beast Boy's side, still keeping an eye on the downed teenager. Cyborg kept his sonic cannon ready, but Beast Boy told him to relax, they were in no danger. Nightwing simply raised his brow, and Beast Boy held up the dagger and motioned for quiet. He began to explain.

"If you take a moment to examine the material this dagger is made out of, you will realize it is made of silver. As I'm sure you've figured out, that young man is a werewolf. I'm pretty sure you can put two and two together."

"But wait, I thought werewolves died if you hit 'em with silver or something like that," Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Werewolves can take tremendous amounts of damage before dying due to their amazing recuperative powers. But they still can die from regular wounds, you just need more in a shorter period of time to kill one of them. However, silver wounds don't heal rapidly, they heal at the regular pace. Also, if a werewolf is hit with a silvered weapon, they instantly go into the Death Rage, where they attack anything within sight. This kid didn't do anything wrong, he was forced into attacking everyone. And another werewolf would never use a silver weapon, so I'm putting a bet on it being someone who wants us dead…not that their aren't a thousand of those types out their," Beast Boy finished, out of breath.

"How would you know this?" Nightwing asked.

Beast Boy raised one eyebrow and replied "I can transform into every animal known to man, and a few who aren't, and you are asking me how I know about werewolves, when werewolves are well documented over the millennia of human existence? I studied on them from a young age when I realized they were the closest thing to what I am." Nightwing nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Then what do we do about it?" Cyborg asked.

Beats Boy shrugged. "We talk to him to ask him who did it, then let him go on his way," before he could finish his thought, Nightwing interrupted.

"We can't let him go! He could cause more harm if he loses control again!"

Beast Boy quelled him with a single look. "He had no control over his actions, Nightwing. And you also miss the fact that if you don't let him go, his pack will free him. An dif they can't do it alone, they will convince other packs to help them free him. Werewolves cannot be kept in prison. Unless you feel like starting a war with all the werewolves in the world, in which case I'm moving to Tameran." For about a half a second their was absolute silence as the Titans digested this information. Then, their eyes widened as they realized their companion had suddenly made a joke. A corny one, but nonetheless, he had made a joke. Nightwing shook his head and sighed defeatedly.

"He won't go all wild again if we question him, will he?" Nightwing asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Depends on how he is feeling when he wakes up. More then likely, he won't mind, but it all depends on him. You see, werewolves are more in touch with their emotions then any regular human. Werewolves ARE emotions, in a sense. They feel everything more strongly then we do. Love, hate, passion, anger, they feel them stronger then anyone else. That's why attempting to hurt a loved one of a werewolf is a very, very dangerous action. Also, werewolves are born, not made, and they do marry and live and have children with regular humans. Most werewolves tell their families who they are, but some keep it a secret. In general, werewolves are actually quite friendly, as they also are extraordinarily curious, and normally will be quite polite with you. But again, it all depends upon how he feels upon waking." Beast Boy finished his speech, then fell backwards towards the ground. If it had not have been for the quick action of Raven, he would have hit the ground. The other Titans decided to simply walk away and take the werewolf back to the medical bay in Titans Tower, as Raven enveloped her and Beast Boy in her dark shadow and teleported back to Titans Tower.

Cyborg turned to Nightwing and Starfire and asked "Well, what will we do BB?" Nightwing shrugged his shoulders.

"Raven will talk to him about it, I'm sure. For now, we will leave him alone." Cyborg shrugged, and got in the T-Car, while Starfire and Nightwing got on his motorcycle, now straight black with blue lightning streaks on it, and sped off towards Titans Tower, werewolf in tow in the back seat of Cy's car.

End

Me: Well, here you are, what you all have been waiting for. So, you all know what to do. Later!


End file.
